I'll never love again
by captainme
Summary: Jack loses the one person he ever loved but how and what did he do to get her?please read&reiview. JackOC. oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A/N erm I don't know why I wrote this but I just sort of did. Yeah so enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll never love again  
  
When he first met her, she wouldn't tell him her name. He tried to use his charm on her, tried to get her to open up, but she wouldn't. He stated his many-a-time. Always using that grin, that made so many women melt. She just laughed and said that wouldn't work, and had walked away. So he followed her. Always the one making conversation, always the one interacting. He found out a lot about her. He wasn't sure why he wanted to know everything about this women, he didn't know why, when she failed his charm and wouldn't tell him her name he didn't just walk away. He didn't know why he wanted to be near her at every second of the day. He just knew she was different.  
  
She was different in the way she acted, the way she talked, the way she walked, smiled and well everything. To a lot of people all those things were the same as any other women; she was the same as any other women. But not to him. No she was defiantly different. Something about her, made him want her, but not in a lustful way. He wanted to protect her, love her and be with her until the end of their days. But when he told her this she always laughed and simply said 'pirate!' as if that was enough for him not meaning what he said.  
  
He got too know a lot about her, he spent too long on land, the calling of the sea always beckoning him back, but he ignored it. Knowing that if he left now he would never get her. And he was beginning to get so close. She had started to trust him. He had called her princess, after about a month, when she still hadn't told him her name. He stopped thinking of her as just 'her' or 'she' or 'that girl' but instead thought of her as his princess. Somebody that he was meant to have, someone who was meant to have him.  
  
Finally after 11 months, she told him her name. He felt so happy that she had finally told him. They had got so close, close enough to start kissing. Close enough that they went to bed early each night, held each other and just talked till the early hours before falling asleep in each other's arms. He had called her princess for ten months, and now well he could call her by her name, but it didn't feel right, as she was a princess in his eyes.  
  
After being away from the sea for a year 4 months, he and his princess went back to his ship. His crew was very happy to see him. They had been in and out of port, going to places that he had given him then coming back and giving him some of the profit. Not as much as he would of got had he been with them but still enough for him. He didn't need to pay accommodation, as he was with her, but he did chip in on food.  
  
Once back on his ship, his crew took straight away to his princess. They loved her almost as much as he did. She did all those things they hated but she love. She took over the kitchens, making him buy a whole load of stuff for it. He didn't mind, it added sparkle to her eyes. He brought her things to sew with, as she mended the men's clothes and the sails after they got ripped and well anything else that needed to be sew up. Sometimes she even made clothes. He felt as though his life couldn't get any better.  
  
Then something happened. 3 months after she told him, she was pregnant with their first child. They were in a small port town east of the Caribbean. They were low on supplies, but when they got there, it was being attacked by another band of pirates, so instead of moving on they stopped to help. Him and his princess tried to keep together but somehow got separated. That was when it happened. When he found her she was lying on the floor hands over her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. He rushed over took her into his arms and pressed his face into her hair. Her breathing was shaky and he could tell she was struggling.  
  
"Hold on my princess hold on. Please Louise. Just try." He received a whimper. She began to really struggle to breath. He kissed the top of her head and changed his words. "Princess, I love you, don't be afraid to let go. Go where you wont hurt and I'll be with you one day I promise."  
  
"I...I...I love you Jack." Tears came to his eyes as his love, breathed her last. His hand rested on her growing stomach, and he let the tears flow. He had lost his lover, best friend and soul mate, plus their unborn child...all in one night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N erm so I hope you liked it. I no it was odd and very random but hey I felt like writing something a little different for me! Anyway please review!!!! :) Suzy xxx 


End file.
